legend of zelda links new life
by zer0game
Summary: Link starts of his school year of 7th grade in 2011-2012 what will happen there. rated t to be safe. also my first fan fic


I was fight what was best described as a fire-breathing crocidile. As I ran i felt the shield on my back melt of from the heat. i was confused on what I was supposed to do until a little blue light flew out and said " you can throw your bombs in his mounth before he breathes fire.". At first I thought who would give a twelve year old a bomb much less me.

I did as the light said and threw the bomb into the things mounth and started hitting it with my sword(again who would give me a sword) and started to feel the ground shake and the cave start vanishing before my eyes so I closed my eyes and opened them to see my grandma.

"wake up you dont want to be late for your first day of school do you."She said.

I nodded and started to get ready when I heard "And link .. try not to get in trouble again"

"Alright" I said as I remembered 5th and 6th grade.

In 5th a kid was getting bullied by a kid named Mido. Since i dont approve bullying i ran up and punched him dislocating his jaw. I got in trouble and got expelled. ( although i heard he still hasnt bullied anyone yet). And in 6th grade some kids dared me to play a prank on a teacher involving a couple firecrackers. That also got me expelled.

"Hurry up your foods getting cold" yelled my grandma.

I quickly threw on my green hoodie and ran to grab my toast as I left. Since the school wasnt far I decided to walk. The buses always seemed to attract trouble. As I got to school the bell rang and I was late. I ran and dropped my stuff off in my locker and got to class as my teacher wasnt looking. As soon as I got in my chair my teacher started calling names for team seven (grade) B.

The teacher called names until I noticed he called me. I raised my hane and lightly blushed, embarrassed because other kids were laughing at me. I heard the teacher call other names until we stood for the pledge of alligence and went to first period.

My day went on slowly as i went from class to class meeting my teachers for the 2011-2012 school year.I got to my last class gym and had a feeling that I was gonna have a good year here.

As soon as I got home I turned on the computer. It flashed on and I chose my account. I went on youtube to watch some videos before going for my three mile walk for the day. My grandma kept me physically fit and had me get taught karate.

"Link did you have a good day." said my grandma.

"Ya I had a good day grandma." I said

I heard her go outside and i threw on my headset to listen to videos and then turn on music. I started listening to some Red Jumpsuit Apperatus. As I blasted my headset I started to download music to my mp3 player.(no ipod) I downloaded a couple of songs before heading out for my walk.

I was almost past my street when a kid asked if he could join.

"Hey my names John." said the kid

"Link." I replied.

"How far you going" John said.

"A mile and a half out" I said.

"So a three mile walk" he said and whislted

We both popped in our headset and listened to our music were about to the point of turning around when he tapped my shoulder and I pulled out my headset.

"What" I asked irritated. I was in the middle of my favorite song.

"Your the new kid right?" he said" cause you dont look familier and I know evey face around here for good or bad reason."

"Uh-hu" I said "I move here in the middle of the summer and finished getting moved in by the start of school."

"I see" he said.

We turned around and went home when we got to my house I asked if he wanted to come in.

"Sure" he said.

"Link back already" said my turned and smiled as she saw John."Making friends already are your name."

"John Xathis mam" he said with a small bow.

"Well nice to meet you and Im Links grandma" She said still smiling.

He nodded knowing not to ask about Links parents. The two of them ran of to check out Links room. It was a bright green with a bed hanging from the ceiling. He also had a 26' flatscreen opposite to the bed. The two of them jumped up on the bed and played some halo reach before going to Johns house.


End file.
